Turn Around
by soccerluvr1
Summary: He's Back, and she cant believe it. A little What If? type of thing Oneshot for now, but may be extended


Turn Around

AN: This is a little what if? So I just want to say that I am a LoVe fan and this may end up that way but for now I'm just going to have some fun with this. And I'm making some things up on the way so bare with me. I'm not sure if it should be a one-shot or not, but your feed back will help, so review, and be critical!

The bell sounded and Veronica and walked out of the room to find Piz waiting for her. She smiled when she saw him, although he was no Logan, he was good for her at the moment.

"Hey Piz, what are you doing here?"

"Well, I thought that we could go get lunch. If that's okay with you."

"Yeah that's fine, but I don't want you to do this just because Logan might be over there."

"He might be over there?" He said with an amazing amount of sarcasm, "I never knew."

They started walking down the campus towards her next class when Veronica said that she had to go to her car. At her car was something she had thought she would never see again in her life. Duncan.

She and Piz weren't exactly dating, so she didn't feel that bad when she went up to her car. She got there and saw Duncan walking away just to stop and admire the plates; BUYPONY1.

"DUNCAN! Turn around!"

Piz looked like a deer caught in headlights. This was Duncan; the boy who went MIA with is illegitimate daughter?

When Duncan turned around he had a giant smile on his face at seeing his true love again. They ran up to each other both smiling and started kissing right there. That was until Logan and Dick walked by.

When Logan was Piz's face looking fallen he turned to see what he was looking at Veronica kissing some random dude. That's what he thought he saw until they broke apart and saw that it was actually his BFF. He turned to Dick and saw his jaw drop.

"Dude, Ronnie's kissing Duncan."

"Dick, Duncan's home."

"Oh, man I didn't even think of that. All I saw was dear little Ronnie kissing someone who lifted their head and turned out to be Duncan."

"Yeah, well look at Piz."

They both turned to look at Piz and saw how sad he looked. When they walked over there they just started talking to him.

"Don't worry dude, it's not like you ever had that big of a chance with her in the first place." Logan said that with as much sincerity as he could.

"Yeah, seriously she would much rather have a rich guy." Dick said that with the intent to have a laugh, however Logan couldn't take that.

"Dude you know he was Ronnie's first love, and first lover." At this Logan and Dick both started laughing at the new look on Piz's face.

Piz couldn't believe this, Veronica was know longer a virgin, not that he really ever believed that she was, but this also meant the she and Logan were probably together. And they were probably together on more then one occasion. He looked back over at Veronica and Duncan she looked so happy.

Veronica was elated. Duncan, her Duncan was back.

"Why are you here?" When they finally spoke she couldn't believe that those were the first words to come out.

"We won the case, my daughter and I are allowed to live in the United States of America now."

"Where is she?"

"She's at the hotel."

"The Neptune Grand?"

"Only the finest."

They were broken apart by Logan shouting over at them.

"DK!"

"Logan! Dick"

"Dude, when did you get back?" Dick said.

"Yesterday!"

When the scene unfolded around Piz he couldn't believe it, they were all friends; he was the odd man out. He had felt this way for a long time but now it felt more real. And he felt that he couldn't be more jealous, but that was when Veronica was with Logan. Veronica was now with her first love. This was a whole new jealousy.

Duncan felt like he was in the twilight zone. There was no way that this could be real. He thought that when he left, Veronica and Logan would get back together. But he took some solace in knowing that she wasn't with him. But he also knew that Logan never held a relationship for that long. So this could be an off moment in their relationship. 'Oh, well,' he thought to himself. I can be with Veronica now.

"Veronica will you go out with me again?" He couldn't help it, he loved her and he wanted her.

"Of course I will, are you going to enroll in college?"

"Yeah, but I think that you have a stalker, who is that?"

"Oh, that's Piz, he's Wallace's roommate."

"Well that explains it. Where is Wallace anyway?"

"He's over in the cafeteria. We were just headed over there, do you want to come?"

"I would love to. What about Logan and Dick?"

"What about them?"

"Are they going to come?"

"I don't know, they can if you want."

"Sounds good."

Logan had experienced what he was feeling only once before. As he walked over to where Duncan and Veronica stood hand in hand, he couldn't help but think of it. He felt this when Duncan and Veronica started going out between junior and senior years in high school. That's when he realized that he as well was jealous.

"Dude, where were you?" The first thing to come out of his mouth when he first saw his long lost friend just happened to be those.

"I have been spending the last couple of months in Australia. With my little baby. I named her Lily."

"Does she look like you or Meg?"

"She look's like Lily. We were going to go find Wallace and grab lunch, are you coming?"

"If Ronnie doesn't mind."

"It's fine."

On their way over to the cafeteria Piz couldn't help but feel left out, apparently this was how the Veronica Duncan Logan love triangle went; Veronica and Duncan then Veronica and Logan, then again Veronica and Duncan, then back to Veronica and Logan and now it was once again Veronica and Duncan.

When they reached the cafeteria Veronica got an idea.

"Duncan, stay out here with Dick, and in like two minutes come in."

"Wallace is going to be very confused dear." Duncan couldn't help but laugh as 'Dear' came off of his tongue.

"That's what I was hoping for."

"Oh, looks like somebody's got a small little plan." Logan was the one to talk this time.

"That I do."

As Veronica walked into the cafeteria Wallace couldn't help but feel sorry for Piz. What he saw was Veronica next to Logan, and Piz walking in their wake. He figured that they had gotten back together again. Veronica sat down across from Wallace. Logan and Piz sat down on either side of him.

Not two minutes later and Duncan walked in. Wallace's face was amazingly hilarious and the fork that was halfway to his mouth was forgotten.

"Ver..." He was about to tell Veronica when she leaned her head back and Duncan went into kiss her.

"Wallace, you remember Duncan, right?"

"Yeah, I didn't think you did though."


End file.
